


You First ((Dualscar X Reader One shot))

by Anuyushi



Series: Lovely Horns [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: This is what I'm doing with my life, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Major lime Warning.))<br/>The crew is asleep and the Captain is alone. <br/>What else to do on this boring night but spend time with the troll?<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	You First ((Dualscar X Reader One shot))

((This is one of the many 'Lovely horns' series I've written. These were made just for my entertainment and your enjoyment. Have fun.))  
The waves of the ocean lapped at the boat softly. The stars twinkled ahead and the moon was full. The light on the ship consisted of hung lanterns and the quiet deck was rare.  
The ship rocked slowly, lulling you to sleep but you refused to give into the exhaustion that tugged at your eyelids. It was uncommon that the crew slept so early and you insisted of taking advantage of that. The only one still awake was the Captain at the wheel. He didn't say anything about you still being awake but it was obvious he was confused. The night air was chilly and it was so much warmer below deck. The large troll kept casting you glances then looking ahead again to focus on his driving. Finally growing bored of looking at dark water, you moved to stand beside him and watch the Captain drive.  
As you approached he gave a nod. "Hello (y/n). Still avwake I see." The troll spoke in a thick accent. You smiled and gave a short yawn, earning a chuckle from the Captain. "So you ARE tired. VWhy not get a little sleep?"  
You replied with a shrug. "I guess the peace and quiet is kinda nice."  
He didn't argue with that and leaned on the wheel a little. "I'm getting a bit tired myself. Let's drop the anchor and relax."  
You agreed and followed the Captain down to the deck where you assisted in pulling the anchor to the railing and throwing it overboard.  
It slammed into the water with a large splash and sunk down, halting the movements of the ship besides the rocking of the waves. He watched it vanish under the sea then backed up a bit. "VWill you stay avwake longer or are you going belovw deck as vwell?"  
You thought for a moment then sighed. "If you're going to sleep then I guess I will too."  
The Captain nodded at your decision. "Alright." As he began to walk away, you couldn't help but call out. After all, who knows when you'll get this chance again? "S-Sir?" But... What if he says no?  
The Captain stopped and looked back. "Yes (y/n)?"  
Your heart sped up and you looked down to your feet. "I... Umm..." You felt your cheeks glow bright. "Could I maybe..."  
"Spit it out girl." He smiled kindly.  
"I would like to... M-Maybe touch your horns."  
So you said it. And it was quiet for a long time. Your Captain was a troll from the planet Alternia. And troll's all had extremely sensitive horns. So asking something like this to your Captain could be considered extremely rude or extremely sexual. And neither seemed good. But he was the only troll aboard the ship and you're sure you weren't the only one to have wanted to ask. Finally the Captain nodded. "Alright. But make it quick. I'm quite tired."  
Did he... Really just agree? You couldn't stop the smile plastered to your face. He actually agreed?!  
"Thank you Captain Dualscar." You whispered, still blushing.  
The troll sat down on the ground and rolled his shoulders to adjust to the position. Even sitting down, he was still fairly tall.  
You slowly stepped beside him and reached a hand out. Your fingers grazed a born and you felt it carefully. It felt of glass and was cold to the touch.  
The Captain made no movements to react but he was still as a statue. Of course he wouldn't though.  
He was too strong and powerful to be affected by that. Perhaps the legend of them being delicate really was nothing more than a legend.  
You rubbed the tip of his horn, feeling the point. It was sharp enough to break skin of needed. Just then you were sure you heard him suck in a sharp breath.  
You weren't sure what to think now.  
You guided your hand down towards the lower part of his horn towards the base. He suddenly let out a low grunt and clenched his fists. "C-Captain Du-?"  
"Keep doing that." He interrupted. You blushed but nodded slowly. Obeying the order, you slid your fingers back up to the tip and ran your fingers over in a quick, circular motion.  
Dualscar grunted again, this time, a quiet moan followed after. So the legend was true then? What other things did you remember hearing about them?  
One was that they tasted like candy corn. It sounded ridiculous but the orange coloring was tempting.  
But it would be extremely disrespectful to try it prove that myth on the Captain of the ship. Anyone else wouldn't be a problem but he was, your superior. So you refused to try that. What else did you hear? The base was more delicate than any other part was another one. You moved back to the base and grabbed a tight hold. He shivered and closed his eyes.  
You did your best not to touch his hair, combed neatly. Dualscar would be upset if you messed it up. "Are you evven trying?" He suddenly spoke, chuckling.  
"Sorry sir. D-Do you want me too?"  
"Knock yourself out. I'm enjoying this."  
At his words, you moved behind him so you could grab a hold of both horns. With his permission now, you felt able to test the other myth you had heard. Slowly, lowering your head and giving one a small lick. The taste on your tongue tasted of salt and the unmistakable flavor of candy. It couldn't really be true-  
You froze up at the sound he made just then. A growl? Was he mad at you? But then you realized it was a purr!  
You decided to try again, keeping your tongue there for a moment longer but before you backed away, you gently sucked on a curve. Suddenly he stabbed his fingers into the wooden boards, creating holes with his nails.  
You lifted your head up and held your hands close. "S-Sir you're breaking the-"  
"I don't care. J-Just keep going."  
"B-But.." You tried to argue but the Captain whipped his head around, tearing his hands out of the wood. "Are you disobeying a direct order?"  
You opened your mouth to talk but no words came out.  
Dualscar suddenly lunged forward and dragged you down until you lost your footing and stumbled into his lap. The troll grinned his razor sharp teeth. "Novw you started something and I expect you to finish." His face was dark but there was a tint of amusement and happiness under his eyes as well.  
Your face flushed a royal red, your heart pound loudly. "A-As you wish Captain."  
You tried to reach up to grip his horns again only to find he was too tall to reach with how he was holding you to lay down in his lap.  
Dualscar growled, realizing this and suddenly he slammed his lips into yours. Your whole body froze up. Should you kiss back? Were you allowed to kiss back?  
You felt a vibration come from his chest and he broke the kiss. "Damn it (y/n) you make this no fun. Treat me like you vwould any other man novw okay?"  
Before you could reply, he smashed his lips onto yours again. It was a hungry kiss. He sucked and bit at your lips. Not hard enough to draw blood but your lips started to feel numb. You attempted to kiss back at the same force but as you felt yourself being overtook, you decided to play dirty and reach up to grab a hold of his orange horns but with your eyes closed, your hands fell short and ended up grazing his special ears, that were actually fins. Thin and rubbery yet soft to the touch. The moment your hands touched the rim, he let out a low groan and bit down into your lip. The kiss began to taste like metal and you realized you were bleeding. You tried to fix it but failed. Finally you pushed back on the Captain's chest and he broke the kiss, slowly licking his lips to lap up the blood. His cheeks glazed a light purple. You cleaned up the last of the blood from your lips, feeling the small puncture wounds on your bottom lip.  
Well you suppose you had that one coming. His fins were more sensitive than his horns.  
The little bite didn't hurt though. Suddenly you felt his hand glide up your waist and pass over your chest. You blushed harder at what he might be thinking and tried to wiggle away.  
Just then he let out a low moan. Dualscar's moan was low and sounded much like a growl.  
You were confused at what would have caused him to do that until you felt him move and noticed your knee was digging right into the area between his legs. Your heart skipped a beat and embarrassment flushed into your face. "Sorry!" You pulled away but didn't have a chance to get up because you were pushed off his lap and pinned to the ground. The Captain sat over you, his legs held you down on either side and he held your wrists above your head. A large wave hit the ship, loosening Dualscar's grip for only a moment as he tried to retain his balance. It would be improper to do something like this on deck much less with a superior. Even though he said to treat him like a normal man, you couldn't do that in this situation. Perhaps a diversion or distraction?  
He seemed pretty distracted just a moment ago. Maybe a reenactment could work.  
In the moment he used to regain himself, you pushed your knee between his legs again, feeling the object under his clothing. Was it... Moving?  
Dualscar let out another moan and closed his eyes. He dipped his head as you began to move your knee a little and he let out shallow breaths.  
Finally giving you the opportunity to take hold of his horns again.  
At this time, the Captain was a moaning mess. Your hands gripping and rubbing his delicate horns while your knee was pushed into his manhood. His hands curled into fists.  
You felt his pants begin to get slightly wet and realized they began to stain purple.  
Your blush finally reached it's max. It would be impossible for it to turn any darker shade of red.  
But seeing him in such a sight, your heart raced. It would be a lie if you said this wasn't turning you on a little bit.  
"Sir? D-Do you want me to... C-Continue?" You forced the words out in a hushed whisper but you were sure he had heard.  
Dualscar's only reply was a grunt and short nod.   
You were feeling incredibly bold at that moment and removed your knee for it to just be replaced by your hand. You pushed your hand into the strange object you could now clearly see moving in his pants. Was it possible troll's also had different... Parts... That humans? That would explain a lot. He inhaled a large breath. In a sudden movement, I was back to being pinned under him. "You knovw vwhat I said. You started this and you'll be finishing it. Novw take off your clothes."


End file.
